


Harry is Freaking Out™

by orphan_account



Series: Draco's hair can change colour and Harry is Obsessed! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: <-- kind of, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fifth Year, Golden Trio, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Magic, Metamorphmagus, Sequel, low key romione, metamorphmagus drarry, metamorphmagus!draco, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sequel toDraco is Freaking Out™.It's fifth year at Hogwarts and something has happened over the Summer that has caused Draco to ignore Harry and everything that happened last year. Harry is heartbroken, traumatised over the return of Voldemort and Umbridge's new reign over Hogwarts is not helping.





	Harry is Freaking Out™

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And i have the sequel that I promised.  
> I'm taking a different approach to writing it this time. Rather than having the ENTIRE thing planned out, I'm just gonna write each chapter as it comes with only a little bit of a plan. This means that I can actually use your suggestions so if you ever have a grand idea, drop a comment and I might be able to incorporate it in (and I'll give u credit ofc).  
> Btw, cause i obviously can't remember EVERY detail about the books (haha yule ball oops) there may be some parts of canon that are missing. Feel free to point them out but I might just not include them sometimes.  
> As always, please comment if you loved it, have any constructive criticism or anything. Comments absolutely MAKE a writers day.  
> Enjoy and I'll see you soon with more of the sequel!

“I’m telling you Molly, all this death eater stuff, it’s giving me a headache at the ministry. Suddenly every muggle object owned by a wizard is related to you-know-who. Do you know how many cars I’ve had sent in to check, ‘just in case’? Too many!” Arthur Weasley slammed his cutlery on the table to emphasise his last point.

Molly rubbed his arm affectionately. “Calm down honey, it’ll all be over soon.” How much Harry wished that to be true was astounding.

Hermione tried to comment on the quality of the chicken roast to fill the awkward silence that always accompanied the end of Mr Weasley’s speeches only to be cut off as he fired up another.

“And those Malfoys!” Harry stiffened in his chair as he constantly had been recently whenever that particular family was mentioned. “Dear Merlin, Lucius has got it out for me. I just _know_ they’ve got a billion dark objects in their house but the only way I could prove that is through a raid and of course Mr Malfoy is far to influential to have his house _raided._ ”

The rest of the Weasleys, including Harry and Hermione, seemed to be spaced out, hearing this speech more than enough times to know every exact word and argument. Arthur continued, even with the lack of attention, and seemed to be getting even more passionate about it than usual – he must’ve had a run in with Lucius at the Ministry today, thought Harry.

“…and that son of his, Draco, I dread the day he comes of age and I have to deal with him too. He’s just as bad as his father, he is. The whole family are just a bunch of death eaters, dying – or should I say killing – to get on you-know-who’s good side. I bet their son has already committed his first murder, hate is in his blood after all-“

Harry’s chair scraped loudly as he left the table abruptly to depart upstairs. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance and then excused themselves to follow him.

Harry paused his pacing of the room when he saw the door open but continued once the new arrivals were confirmed to just be Ron and Hermione. The two sat on the bed and beckoned Harry to join them. He flopped down onto the floor.

“Mate, you’ve got to stop leaving whenever Dad disses the Malfoys. You’re being way too obvious.” Ron started.

Harry finally looked them in the eye. “Obvious? Obvious! He’s basically saying that he wants my boyfriend dead and I’m supposed to not get upset?”

Hermione shushed him and they continued in lower voices.

“I get where you’re coming from Ron but I can’t stand to just sit there and listen to it. Imagine how you’d feel if he started talking about how much of a murderer…uh…Hermione was.”

Ron spluttered at Harry using Hermione as his example and had slightly blushed cheeks when he replied. “I, we’re, I’m not dating Hermione! And besides, Hermione isn’t a murderer, and Dad likes her.”

Hermione was slightly better at hiding her blush than Ron and Harry just groaned at the sight of them both. “Grow up guys. Anyway, Ron, Draco’s not a murderer either.”

Ron nodded, accepting his defeat.

“You’ve just got to control it a bit better, Harry. You know how bad the consequences would be if you gave it away – for both of you.” Hermione said.

Harry looked at his friends. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley as they entered the platform once Fred and George had gone through. Ginny trailed through after them.

Ron and Hermione were happily engaged in conversation as Hermione told Ron about her new study methods she was going to apply this year for her OWLs. Harry, however, was lost in his own mind, unconsciously searching the crowd to find one person who had been in his thoughts the entire Summer. He eventually caught sight of a group of blond haired people and, amongst them, Draco. Harry opened his mouth to call out only to be bustled onto the train by the crowd.

He followed Ron through the hall between compartments and caught sight of Theo through the window of one. Harry reached out to open the door but was stopped halfway by a certain person entering his line of vision.

“Draco…” Harry reached out dazedly to him while they were both seemingly frozen. Draco’s hair was slowly morphing into purple while they were staring at each other. Draco was the first to snap out of it and a sneer immediately stretched across his face as his hair shifted back to blond. “Potter, Mudblood, Weasley. Would you mind getting out of the way of _my_ compartment. And it’s Malfoy to you.” Draco pushed past Harry and into the compartment.

Harry was in shock and couldn’t move until Hermione gently pulled him along to another compartment with Neville and Luna inside.

“Harry?” Ron asked, knowing not to state his whole question with Neville and Luna present.

Harry ignored him and just looked out of the window where he could see a hint of rain in the distance that was surely going to reach them in at least an hour. He used the excuse of Neville and Luna’s presence of him not answering any questions for the entire train ride and instead spent the time wallowing in his own sorrow and self-pity with his heart broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Just wanted to remind you that I appreciate any suggestions to the plot and also that if you ever want to chat about my story, or just drarry / harry potter stuff in general, you can hit up my [tumblr.](https://disgruntled-tortoise.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
